Blossom and Bricks Big Drama
by EmXBellsForeverRoses2
Summary: Blossom and Brick go on a trip to New York, and get drunk and get on a plane to Las Vegas and get married. What will fate have instore for these two.
1. I will make her mine

Blossom's and Bricks big drama

(Blossom POV)

Ever since the RowdyRuff Boys came back and became good my life's been a living hell. Buttercup and Bubbles are going out with Butch and Boomer. They look so happy. Me being the eldest they had to ask me. It's been hard since the Professor and his wife moved to the other city. I said I didn't care. They are hardly home so I just lay all over the house. I don't even do homework, sometimes, but still I'm slacking." Pinky!" Brick yelled. I looked up to see my counterpart, Brick Jojo, looking hot as always. Yeah I said it He's HOT. SEXY, Irrasitable." Yeah, what's up?" I said trying to avoid his gaze." I asked what are you doing next weekend?" He said. He just floated in front of me. His hair still ginger and long. He still wears his cap, his out fit was a red tank top that showed off his sexy ass six pack, black skinny jeans and red airforce ones. He was about 6'7 while I stood at 6'0. Damn he was tall. He was ripped and his eyes still Crinsom Red." Nothing, probaly lay around the house all day." I said. I stood up and leaned against the shools brick wall.

" Good, cause I want you to go with me on a trip." He said." What kind of trip?" I asked. " I want you to fly with me to New York, this week." He said." Why?" I asked." Butch and Boomer all over your sisters so I asked you cause I have nobody else and plus you look like you could use someone to talk to. Besides, spring break is this week so why stay home all day?" He said. He stopped floating and walked beside me and leaned on the wall." Ok, I'll take you up on your offer, besides I want to go to New York." I said. He smiled that heart-stopping smile." Thanks Bloss, and come on. I want to meet you after my football practice. You wanna watch us practice?" He asked. He outreached his hand. I placed mine in his." Sure." I said

(Brick's POV)

Yes! She's going to New York with me! That was the hardest thing I had to do since we last fought them. They were good. Her pretty pink eyes, with her long ginger hair. She doesn't have her bow she wears it in a ponytail, her size d-breast, her nice full bottom, she had hips,not too wide but not too small, she was wearing a pink tank top, with black shorts,white and pink flip-flops with black fingerless gloves. She looked SEXY!" Alright let's go." I said pulling her with me to the football field. She went to the bleachers as I went to the field." Brick, you're never this early." Boomer said." So whatever." I said." Why?" Butch asked." Are you sick?" Boomer asked." Nah, I just have company." I said. I waved to Blossom and she waved back. A breeze came and blew her long hair in the wind. God just painted a perfect picture. She smiled her perfect smile that made my heart pound against my chest." Dude, you and Bloss going out yet?" Boomer asked." Not yet but I plan on it." I said before we began practice.


	2. The Big ?

The big game

(Blossom POV)

Looking at Brick was like a perfect picture. When he waved I automaticly waved back. He smiled and I smiled back. I think that Brick's the quarterback, Butch is Wide-reciver and Boomer is Running back. They practiced hard. Butch and Brick made about 5 touchdowns in the past 50 minutes. I just watched Brick the whole time. It's like me and him are the only ones are here. It made me feel more secure when I'm with him. When practice was over I saw Boomer and Butch fly home to get ready for their dates. Dammit! Imma be alone tonight again. Hey maybe be Brick can stay the night with me. We can talk about the trip. So I won't be alone after all. Brick walked up to me. I jumped up and hugged him." Bloss, I'm sweaty and smelly and you're hugging me." He said." I dont care. Come to my house." I said.

(Brick POV)

" Come to my house." She said." What?" I said. I was confused. I've been asked to come a girls house before but it was just for sex, but Blossom. I just wanna go." Sure. Just let me go home. and wash." I said." No, I'll call Butch to bring your clothes. You're staying with me tonight. I don't want to be alone tonight." She said." I guess." I said. Even more confused she looked at me and smiled. I can't resist her smile." Yay! Let's go!" She said exctied. We flew away hand in hand. We flew over the town and heard yells from the people below." Hey Blossom, Hey Brick, We love you guys, It's about time!" I just smiled at the comments. Blossom's face was bright pink. She looked ahead. We arrived at her house. It's not the same. It's a huge mansion. On the gate had PPG on it. We flew to a window at the top floor. There was pink, blue & green balconeys. We landed on the balconey and she opened the door and we walked into a pink room. Her queen sized bed, It had pink,black, red and white pillows. She had posters of Katy Perry and Beyonce on her wall. I saw pictures of her and her sisters. Her carpet is white, she has a small desk with a red lamp, her small bookshelf with books and magazines, her closet was a huge walk in closet. She walked me to her bathroom and made me go into it, before she left she threw red towels and soap. She closed the door. I took my clothes off, got the shower and washed myself in the steaming hot water. I weted my hair. I rinsed off and got out the shower, and saw my clothes, red pajamas pants and boxers. No shirt, why that sneaky motherfucker, Butch was gonna get it when I see him. I dried off and put my clothes on. Where are my dirty clothes. Blossom must have got them for me. I walked out to see Blossom in some pink pajamas pants and in a small tank top. She had no bra on. I saw those perky nipples, all perfect and pink. She was reading a book." Blossom." I said. I saw her get up and saw her hair was down and curly. I had put my hand on my hard dick. It went soft but I knew if one touch from her would make it go hard again." Hey, enjoyed your shower?" She asked taking my towels and throwing them in the pink hamper." It was fine." I said." Good, you wanna watch a movie or hang in here for a while?" She asked as she walked back to her bed and threw the book into shelf. 'I wanna sit in here, I watch TV too much." I said walking to her . She got on the bed and rolled over and patted the bed. I sat down beside her and we started to have a conversation.

(Blossom POV)

I called Butch and when they came to get my sisters he passed me the clothes and whispers in my ear," Don't get pregnant." I blushed and took them upstairs and took his dirty clothes put them in the hamper and put his shoes in my closet. I went down the hall and went in Bubbles room and went into her shower and took one. I curled my hair and put on my pink pajama pants and tank top. I went to my room and grabbed a magazine. Katy Perry is married! Wow I didn't know that. Then I heard Brick call my name. I looked up and got up and walked up to him. BUTCH IS GOING TO DIE! He did this on purpose. No shirt, damn those muscles look good. He was staring at my top." Hey, enjoyed your shower?" I asked trying to start a conversation. I grabbed his towel and threw them straight in the hamper." Good, you wanna watch a movie or hang in here for a while?" I asked as I went back to my bed and threw my magazine into the book shelf. I want to stay in my room." I wanna sit in here, I watch TV too much." He said walking towards me. I got on my bed and rolled over and patted the spot I wnt him to sit on. He sat beside me and I asked him something," Do you really want me to go with you to New York?"


	3. Im in love with herhim

(Brick POV)

" Do you really want me to go with you to New York?" She asked. I looked in her pretty pink eyes. Her eyes expressed, excitment, and fear." Yes. Blossom, I would've invited you anyway. We've been friends for a while and personally you're sexy. I really want you to go." I said. Her eyes widen. She sat up and landed her head on my chest. My chest feels like a rock. She turned her body so I could see her lovely face. She had her eyes closed and a smile was on her face. She opened up her eyes and we stared at each other.

(Blossom POV)

We just stared into each others eyes. It only felt like a few seconds. Being superhuman I could stare at him all day and not blink. I didn't blink and he didn't either. When I finally looked at the clock it was about 9. Usually I would be sleep but I don't feel so lonely. His chest might be hard but it was comfy to me. I sat up and crawled beside him and whispered in his ear," You hungry?" He nodded yes. I jumped over him off the bed, and he followed me. We slip on the rail for the stairs and I jumped off at the end and ran to the kitchen. Brick following my every move." Well Mr. Brick Jojo, what would you like to eat, buffet or menu." I asked. He looked at my enormous kitchen, having personal chef and resturant in your house is kinda cool." Buffet, but I wanna challenge you." He said and he did the side smile. It made me blush but I shook off and said," What kind of challenge?" I asked. He smiled widely." Who ever can eat a big plate of food faster, If I win I can take you out, If you win I have to do whatever I want." He said. He had that cocky smile letting me know he's up to something. He ran to the buffet and I ran after him and we filled up our plates to they were to the ceiling. We quickly ate our food. I finshed first." Damn!" He yelled flicking the burger in his mouth." What do you want?" He asked." I want you to take me out when we go to New York." I said." Ok, I think I can do that." He walked towards me and kissed my cheek and walked back upstairs. I turned around to see him walking in my room and closed the door. I touched my cheek and smiled. I flew upstairs and stopped at my door and sat in front of my door," I'm in love with Brick."

(Brick POV)

Oh my god! I'm in love with Blossom! Dammit!


	4. Blossom's Secret

Blossom's Secret

(Brick's POV)

Well I might as well go to sleep. I walked to the bed and laid there for about 10 minutes until the door opened. I closed my eyes and heard nothing but tiny footsteps on the floor. I opened my left eyes slightly and saw Blossom walking to me. She put the cover over me and placed my red cap beside me. It smelled like my colonge mixed with her scent. It smelled like strawberries. I looked at it and no dirt stains. She must've washed it for me. She floated over to the hamper and pulled to pink ballet slippers. She put them on, she put her hair in a ponytail and she turned on Wings. It's by Leslie Mills. She danced gracefully to the music. Prancing, twirling, jumping and unique poses. I watched her. She was having so much fun cause she was giggling like a little school girl. She stopped at the end posing like an Angel. She took the ballet shoes off and the song turned to Blaque- As if. She jumped and did flip in the air landing softly on the carpet. She did a spin kick and landed in a split. She jumped up and landed and went straight to a cartwheel. She kept spinning,flipping and dancing until the song ended. I heard her soft panting then I heard a door open and close. 8 footsteps. They're home. Blossom kicked her ballet shoe to turn the radio off and put them in place. She took off her bottoms to reveal pink boyshorts. She crawled under the cover quietly to me and cuddled on me. She felt warm and soft. I put my arms around her as she whispered," If you tell anyone you're dead." I chuckled lightly." I won't.

(Bubbles POV)

My date with Boomer was awesome. He took me to a romantic resturant and the beach. Blossom should date Brick already. I hear her say Brick's name in her sleep. I wonder how the couple's doing?" Let's go see." Boomer said. We all floated to Blossom's door. We quietly opened the door and saw the cutest thing ever. Brick and Blossom cuddling knocked out sleep. Buttercup took her cell phone out and took a picture. I knew I she would send it all over the school. I took it from her hands sent it to me and deleted it. She was about to fuss. I glared at her like Blossom's famous" shut up or die" glare. Buttercup closed her mouth then her and Butch left. Boomer smiled at our older siblings. I swear I saw Brick kiss her hair. He opened his eyes and looked at us." Get out of here." He said chuckling. Blossom stirred in her sleep holding tighter to him." Night you two." Boomer said." Love y'all." I said walking out behind him shutting the door slightly behind me.

(Butch POV)

It's 3 in the morning but I can't sleep. Buttercup is knocked out. I walked to her balconey and look over to see a figure with long hair. It has a hat on. It looks like Brick. Then it turned it's head to see Blossom wearing a black cap." Blossom?" I asked. She turned to face me and smiled." Hey Butch." She said. She was wearing a tight ass t-shirt and sexy pink boyshorts."Come over here Pinky." I said. She smiled at the fimilar nickname. She jumped over to me." So how was spending the night with my brother?" I asked." Butch, don't tell Buttercup, if you tell or I'll kill you." She said with that serious tone of her's that will set anyone straight." Alright." I said." I'm in love with your brother. I don't know what I'm doing though, I've been in relationships that've torn me down in the past, but I've never felt this safe in a man arms." She said. Tears ran down her angel like face. I loved Blossom but only as an sister and I would protect her from anything. I reached my hand over to her face and grabbed her chin forcing her to face me. I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly and wiped those tears." That's how true love is Pinky. You gotta accept that." I said rubbing her back." Thanks Butch." She hugged back and said," I'm glad you're my little brother." I smiled and said," I'm glad you're my big sister and if Brick gives you any trouble and you need someone to talk to call me. I'll talk or set him straight, aite?" She looked up at me," Sure will." Then she buried her head in my chest as we hugged," I love ya lil bro." I heard say." Love you too, Big sis."

(Buttercup POV)  
"I love ya lil bro." I heard Blossom say." Love you too, Big sis." Butch said.I heard the whole thing. I'll let them hug. It's good that my boyfriend has my sisters back. She's been through a lot. I watched them hug for about another min and then went on back to bed.


	5. IM MARRIED TO HIM!

(Blossom POV)

"Blossom, come on wake up!" Brick yelled. I opened my eyes to see the man Im in love with in nothing but shorts." What?" I asked rubbing my eyes." You wanna go to the pool or shopping?" He asked." How we're going to that?" I asked. I looked around and saw we were in a hotel room. I was in a big white bed." How?" I asked." You were wiped out so I carried you here on my back." He said. I blushed a bright pink." Thanks. I think the pool is the place to go." I said getting out the bed." Ok I'll be out in a min." I said. He kissed my cheek and walked out.

(Brick POV)

Blossom's cheeks were a bright pink." Thanks. I think the pool is the place to go." She said while getting off the bed." Ok, I'll be out in a min." She said. I kissed her cheek and left. I stood beside the door until she came out with a pink towel over her body,hair was in a low ponytail,and pink flip-flops." I'm ready for the pool." She said. I grabbed her hand and took her to the elevator." Brick wanna race down the stairs?" She asked. I smiled at her and she nodded. We turned to the oppisite stairwell. I looked at B and she looked at A." GO!" She yelled. I ran through the door and speed walked then I jumped on the railing and slid down at the speed of light. I know it sounds gay but the wind was in my hair. It felt good then I saw the stairwell exit. I jumped off and opened the door to see Blossom opening the door." Railing?" She asked." Yeah." I said. We walked out and to the back door to the pool. We walked through the door to see just Beserk and Mitch out there." Dammit." I said. Blossom simply shurgged and took off her towel revealing a pink bikini. It had white and blue skulls on it. She threw the towel on the chair." Come on Brick." She said. She ran to the pool. I ran after her and I grabbed her waist and jumped in the 8ft pool. We went under and stayed. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She swam closer and I grabbed her face. We floated to the surface and once we got up there her lips met mine. I swear I saw some fucking fireworks. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist as I pulled her closer. We kissed for about another minute. I pulled away and she let me go." Im sorry." She said." Don't be." I said. We looked at each other and what came out our mouths was gonna be amazingly surprising," I love you." We looked at each other." Ewwww. Love." Beserk said ruining the moment." Blossy, you need to join me and Beserk. You could be my hoe." Mitch said laughing. Then Blossom's hair turned black. She jumped out the water and kicked Beserk up. Then she grabbed Mitch and said," One more word to me and I kill you. I might be a superhero but I will kill you if you get in my way." She dropped him and caught Beserk. They ran away.

Her hair turned back to normal and she sighed." Hey I'm hungry." She said smiling. I returned the smile and floated out the water." Let's go to this bar down the street, they have awesome food." I said throwing her towel. She caught it and wrapped it around. We walked back into the building and up to the top floor. I went into the shower first. I washed quickly and then dried off and came out in nothing but a towel. Blossom blushed and rushed in there. I heard a tiny giggle. Wow. What the fuck. This is crazy. Im having a akward day. I put my boxers on and white skinny jeans.

{Blossom POV}

Omg! I kissed Brick,told him I love him and turned to Dark Blossom twice. Ugh! I took my bikini off and took a hot shower. I washed my hair. After my 30 minute shower, I got out and wrapped myself in my towel. I walked out and saw Brick put on his black shirt. I ran to my suitcase and put my pink bra and boyshorts. Then I put this black turtle neck dress that only goes to my thighs. I put my black stilltoes that have a pink bow on the tips. I put my wet crinkled hair in a ponytail. Then I turned around and saw Brick looking at me like an hungry animal. He smiled at me and put his black VANS. He took my hand and opened the window and we jumped and landed on the sidewalk and flew over the town into the Big City Area and they saw the empire stated building and right behind it is a big club call 16+. We flew to it and we walked in to see a bunch a people dancing and drinking." Hey wanna dance?" Brick asked. I grabbed his hand and pulled him unto the dance floor. I let go of his hand and started to sway my butt against him. He danced with me. We moved to the fast beat to the song. It seemed like him and I were the only ones on the dance floor. I enjoyed it.

After a couple of drinks we were totally wasted. I couldn't even stand straight." Blossom lets fly." Brick said almost flying off the chair. He floated and I grabbed his hand and we flew out the club." Pinky!" Brick yelled." Yes, Bricky" I giggled. Damn I must be really drunk." Marry me." He said."Yay!" I yelled. He flew faster until we saw the huge Las Vegas sign. We flew everywhere until we had found a wedding chapel. We flew in and saw the Love Angel,Cupid. He looked fimiliar." You two wanna get married?" He asked." Hell yeah!" I yelled. Brick just chuckled." Ok what's your names?" He asked." Brick Jojo and Blossom Untonium." Brick said." Ok, imma make this simple. Do yal take each other as husband and wife?" He said." Hell yeah!" I yelled once again." FUCK YEAH!" Brick yelled. I felt a ring go my married finger and Brick had his on too." You're now husband and wife you may kiss each other." He said. We kissed just like we did in the pool. We fell and we just pulled apart ,giggled signed the papers and went back to New York. Then as soon as we got back everything went dark.

I woke up with one hell of a headache the next morning." Wow what a weird dream." I said. I jumped out of bed and held my hands and ran them through my hair. I went to the bathroom and when I reached for a towel I saw the wedding band on my finger. Oh holy shit! I ran out and saw the papers." Dammit!" I yelled throwing the papers everywhere." I'm married to Brick! I'm Mrs. Brick Jojo!" I yelled falling on the bed. Oh shit! What do I do!


	6. Secret's out prt 1

{Brick POV}

" Brick if you don't wake your ass up Imma kick it out the window!" Blossom yelled. I opened up my eyes to see a very pissed off Blossom." Stop yelling. I've got a hangover!" I yelled back." You idiot thanks to that night we went to Las Vegas and got married you jackass!" She yelled putting her ring in my face. Oh shit. I lifted my hand and saw mine." Holy shit!" I yelled." DUH! What am I going to do! I'm Mrs. Brick Jojo for fucking crying out loud!" She yelled. I got out of the bed." Listen, we're married!" I said grabbing her shoulders." We can't tell anyone! You listening Blossom! Not even ur diary can know! If we wanted to get married I wouldve done it right!" I said. Tears ran down her face." Oh Pinky don't cry." I said." It's not the fact that I'm married to you. We're both 18 and we both love each other. We're about to leave highschool. Maybe we can really have a wedding after that. But June seems to far away." Bloss said wiping her tears." Hey let's just enjoy our time here and try to forget about it until we get back in Townsville. Ok?" I said wiping a tear she missed."Fine." She said hugging me. I wrapped my arms around my wife. It felt right.

{No one's POV}

Blossom and Brick had an awesome week. They went shopping. They bought skinny jeans,t-shirts, new rings etc. Blossom flew over the Empire State Building and saw it had been flashing pink lights (Nick Cannon did this for Mariah Carey). Brick did it for her. They raced all over New York and went to the Statue of Liberty. They flew to the top and looked over New York as the sun had set. They watched TV and ordered room service. They scared Mitch and Berserk. Blossom had took black hair dye n contacts and broke in their room and when they woke up she scared the shit out of them. Mitch cried and Berserk went into a state of shock. Then it was the end of Spring Break. It was time to go home. They packed up. Right before they got on the plane they took a picture on Blossom's cell phone of Brick kissing her cheek. They walked on the plane and got in their seats. As the plane lifted in the air, Blossom looked out and cried quietly. She wiped her tears. She looked at Brick sleeping quietly. She smiled and looked out the window until they got home.

{Buttercup's POV}

Today is the day Bloss and Brick come home. Blossom had called me before they left. We were waiting for them to come off the plane. Then we saw Brick. Where's Blossom. A minute later Blossom came out catching up to Brick and held his hand. They came towards us. Blossom had a weird glow to her. I can't figure it out." Bloss!" Bubbles yelled. They spotted us. Blossom dragged Brick to us and let him go and hugged us." How was the trip?" I asked." It was awesome!" She said happily. We took her bags from the baggage claim and got in Butch's Cadilac. We rode to our huge house. Brick looked tired and Blossom looked bored. We took Blossom's stuff in the house after the boys dropped off. Blossom took something and put it in her pocket. We took her stuff her in her room. She bent over and something fell out her pocket. I ran and got it and saw it was a 14 carat diamond ring with a pink and ring heart shaped one's on the side." Bloss, who gave you this ring?" I asked. She turned around and all I saw was pure horror in her eyes. She ran to me and grabbed it." Brick brought it for me." She said putting it in her pink jewerly box. The doorbell rung and I went to awnser it. I opened the door and saw the man himself, Brick." Hey BC, Blossom up?" He asked." Yeah go ahead to her room." I said. He floated up the stairs and knocked on her room." Come in!" Bubbles yelled. We entered and I grabbed Bubbles and took her out and pressed my ear to the door as Bubbles did the same.

{Brick's POV}

" Bloss, now we gotta talk." I said." Yeah, we do." She said." Where's the ring?" I asked." In my jewerly box." She said." Look, I know we're married but we gotta keep this on the low. I want our families to enjoy our day like it was our first." I said." Me too." She said walking towards me. When she reached me I bent over and kissed her. She kissed me back. It was just like our kiss in the pool. When we pulled away we turned around to see a very angry Bubbles and Buttercup.

CliffHANGER...CNT HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!


	7. Secret's out prt 2 Let's live together!

{Blossom's POV}

Oh shit! Im done for!" You're what?" Buttercup yelled." You bitch, what the fuck did you do to my sister, you fucking pervert?" Bubbles yelled. Bubbles eyes were blood red. She slapped him hard. Then my anger hit that point. Tears rolled down my eyes." Blossom what do you have to say about your self!" Buttercup yelled at me. I looked at her and I said," Look here! I'm damn tired of it! Shut the fuck up before I kill both of you! Now don't blame Brick. I was also drunk! We went to a bar! I love Brick. Ain't no one gonna stop me from loving him. We made a fucking mistake! So what! We wanted to get married again so we can all enjoy our special day with all of you!" I yelled. Tears rolled down my eyes faster and I dropped to my knees and Brick followed and rubbed my back." Ssssh Blossom. It's ok. I'm here." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and hugged him." Bloss, I'm sorry. I thought he foreced you." Bubbles said. She sat beside us and hugged us." I'm also sorry. I over-reacted." Buttercup said coming to join us. We hugged for about 30 minutes." What's with the group hug?" Butch asked. I looked up and saw Boomer and Butch looking at us with confused expressions." I'm your new sister-in-law." I said smiling. They smiled and hugged us also. It feels like this is right." What about school, the professor?" Bubbles asked." We don't tell him we're married but tell him I'm engaged to Brick. Nobody else needs to know. Nobody, understand it. But, we're having another wedding after school ends." I said. We all nodded." Hey, we have school tomorrow." Buttercup said. We got up and hugged good night. Brick was about to leave. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me and kissed him passionatly." I wanna ask you something tommorow. Meet me with my sisters and bring your brothers. I got an idea." I said. He smiled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked out my room and closed the door behind him. I laid on my bed and said quietly," This is gonna be a weird semester."

_ (Next Day at the beggining of skool)

"Alright Bloss, speak." BC said." Why don't we all live in the same house from now on." I said." What?" Butch asked." We're all together so why don't we? I mean, I'm married, you two are dating and Boomer and Bubbles are engaged. And you two are not sneaky, I saw the ring a few months ago." I said. They blushed." So, what do you think?" I asked praying that they would say yes." Im game with it, Butch?" BC said." I don't care." Butch said." I'll do anything to be closer to Bubbles." Boomer said proudly." Awww.. I'm good with it." Bubbles said. She kissed Boomer's cheek." Brick?" I asked looking at him. He looked at Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles and then me." Sure, when do we move in together?" He asked." 'll help you pack up. Then help you move in." I said." How about after school?" Bubbles asked." Yeah, perfect we don't have practice today." Butch said." Ok meet us at your house." BC said. BC and Bubbs kissed their boyfriends." Love you, Brick." I said." Love you too." He said. He kissed me and I heard a camera flick. We pulled apart to see Bubbles saving it." I'll send to you Bloss now let's go!" She said. I kissed Brick once more and ran after my sisters.

{BC's POV}

OMG! Im going to be living with Brick! Yes! Maybe I can tell Bloss n Bubbs, I'm pregnant!


	8. It'z the 1st time

{Butch POV}

" Buttercup, when are we gonna tell Bubbles and Blossom? They have the right to know." I said. I wrapped my arms around her." Brick, is the only one who knows." Buttercup said." Yeah,maybe he won't spill." I said. Then we see Blossom and Bubbles" Wow." Bubbles said." Nice way to hide a secret." Blossom said. We looked at them. Blossom was leaning against the wall. Bubbles had the pregnancy results from the doctor. Boomer was staring at them with the happiest look. Bric was looking just plain oot bored." Umm...we can explain." Buttercup said." Don't, Congrats you two and Butch if you hurt Buttercup in anyway. I will kill you." Blossom said ending with the "kill you" stare." Same here." Bubbles said. They gave a stare that even Buttercup would even be afraid of." Well, well look at the little sluts." I heard the snooty lil school whore, Princess. We turned around.

{Bubbles POV}

" Well, well look at the little sluts." Princess said. Blossom's head pointed down. I looked at Princess. She laughed the snooty little laugh of her's. I started to get annoyed. Blossom's hair started to get black. My hair got longer and turned pure red. Brick and Boomer backed away. Blossom looked at me. Her eyes were pure black. We nodded and charged at Princess. Blossom grabbed her hair while I got her two minions. Brat and Beserk. Brute was focused on Buttercup. Her hair turned into a mohawk like Brute's but her ends were green. She broke out of Butch's arms and punched Brute and helped threw Princess. I threw Brat somewhere while I threw Beserk to Blossom. Blossom kicked her like a ball. Buttercup slung her Beserk and it hit Brat and knocked them out the window. Blossom's hair went ginger, mine went shorter and Blonde and BC's went back to black and straight down.

{Brick POV}

We watched as our conterparts throwing the Powerpunk girls around. I had my mouth wide open. When they turned normal, Butch went to Buttercup and flew her out the window. I flew to Blossom as Bubbles and Boomer left also." Can we go home now?" She said. I picked her up bridal style and flew after the rest. We arrived at our apartment. I put her down at the front door and walked in to see everything was gone." They must have packed everything. We flew back to our house and saw everything was put up and there was a note. Dear Mr. & Mrs. Brick Jojo, we have done all of the moving, we're getting grocies, We'll be back tonight. Love you guys." Well we're alone for a few hours." Blossom said." So what you wanna do?" I asked." Let's go to our room." Blossom said dragging me upstairs. We walked inside the room and saw red and pink covers with black pillows." Brick, I wanna see you." Blossom said. She took off her shirt and bra and turned around to let me see those beautiful breast.

{Blossom POV}

I'm married! Im going to do this. He stared at my breast." You can touch them if you want." I said. He walked closer and grabbed my breast and squeezed them He bent down and licked them and sucked on the nipples. He pushed me til we were at the bed. He kept going." Brick." I moaned. He stopped and took off his shirt. He kissed me passionatly and took off my skirt and boyshorts. He put a hand down there and rubbed my petals. He stopped kissing me and went down in between my legs and licked me and sucked on it until I went numb. He stood up and took off his pants to see his rock hard cock." Blossom are you sure?" He said." We're married, I love you and yes I'm ready." I said. I laid flat on my back and waited. He got in postion and stuck it in. I screamed in pain. Then it was pleasure. He moved in and out slowly. I moaned and said his name. He went faster and harder. I felt my walls tighten around his cock and then I felt his release in me then I oragasmed. My body shook under his." Blossom?" Brick said with worried eyes." That was perfect." I said. He kissed me." Hey let's wash up and change before our family gets back. We got up and went to the shower. He and I soaked in the water kissing every few minutes. This might be the most perfect life but itz the best for me.


	9. Emotions

{Brick's POV}

I felt the sunshine through the window on my face. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Blossom. Her hair was falling on her face as she breathed lightly. I kissed her on her forehead. She fluttered open those perfect pink eyes." Good morning, Mrs. Jojo." I said. She smiled and kissed me back." Morning." She said her voice sounding poor. She sat up and I saw that she was naked. Oh yeah, I took the one thing no else can, her virginity." Brick, last night was the best night of my life besides the day I told you I was in love with you." Blossom said. She was on all fours in front of me." Blossom... don't." I said." No you don't Brick! I told you, I was ready, It's too late. I'm damn well not taking it the wrong way. I love you!" She yelled." Blossom, I love you too." I said cupping her face and bringing her to kiss me. We kissed until I was on top of her." Brick, let's get ready for school." She said as I started to kiss her neck. I stopped and said," Fine, but I'm not stopping when we get home." I got off top of her and she took me in the bathroom. We washed and then she opened her huge walk in closet. One half was her's and the other one is mine. I went in and found my white skinny jeans,red and white shirt and my black converse. I put my black poxers and then my rest of clothes. Blossom put on pink under clothes a black t-shirt, pink halter shirt,black ripped skinnies and pink flip-flops and a small jacket. She put her in her ponytail and put her bang down. I put my black cap on and walked out and waited for her. She walked out and closed the doors. She grabbed her bags and we went downstairs and went into the kitchen. Buttercup just laided out breakfest." Hey you two." She said. It's waffles and bacon." Hey." We said. Everyone sat down and began to eat." Blossom." Bubbles said." Yes." Blossom said." You look tired. You ok?" Bubbs asked." I didn't sleep." Bloss said rising from the table. She finshed." I got classrom duty. I gotta go." She said. She walked out. After she left everyone starred at me." What?" I asked." Blossom looks worn out." BC said." Ask your sister cause what happened was pivate." I said getting up." Y'all had sex didn't you?" Boomer asked. I gave Boomer the "shut the fuck up glare." I walked out and flew out the door and saw a pink streak fly across to the school. I followed it quietly. She went into our homeroom and started to put report cards. She danced around the desks as she put them down. She got to mine. She smiled brightly and put it down. I guess I made her happy with mi grade. She got to Butch and her eyes look shocked. He must've done good. Hey even if he acts like an idiot he's smart in school. When she got to Boomer's she looked at it and shook her head. Boomer's really the idoit. She got to Bubbles and BC's. She smiles and then get's to her's. She jumps up and down and twirls and squeals. I chuckled and then she stopped." Brick you can come in." She said. I walked in and smiled." All A's." She said." I know you smartass." I said." No you asshole, you do." She said. I ran over to my desk and looked at my report card. All A's!" Whoo!" I said. I ran to her and picked her up. I spun her around and kissed her." Thank god!" She said. I put her down and saw our siblings." We need to talk." BC said. They came in and shut the door." Blossom, what was wrong with you this morning?" Bubbs asked." I was just tired." She said." Did you two fuck!" Boomer yelled. Blossom's hair was starting to turn dark." Boomer!" Bubbles said." No we have the right to know!" He yelled at her. Blossom's hair turned black, Bubbles hair turned red. Then I looked at my hair. It was turning black." Boomer shutup!" Bloss and Bubbs yelled attacking him. My anger was going down so my hair was turning normal." Put me down!" Boomer's hair was turning brown. Blossom's hair went red again and she dropped Boomer. Bubbles dropped him to." Yes, we fucked!" Blossom yelled at him." You nosey bitch!" She walked out slamming the door behind her.

{Blossom POV}

I know I sounded harsh but I couldn't control my emotions. It's like something controled me. I need to figure this out..

_(1 month later)_

My emotions have gotten worse. I went to the doctor. Brick went with me." Miss. Jojo." The nurse called. We went into the room. They drew some blood. As we waited for the nurse to come back I looked out the window and said," Brick, have you loved me through all this?" I felt tears run down my cheeks. I felt strong arms wrap around me." Always." He whispered. He sat beside me as I layed my head on his shoulder. A few minutes later the doctor come's in." Well, congrats Ms. Blossom. You're pregnant." He said. He walked out." I'm- I'm P-Pregnant!" I yelled.


	10. WTF IS DIX

{Blossom's POV}

It's almost the end of the school year. It's the 9th day of June. I feel like I'm dying of heat. Buttercup is over there in a short sleeve dress to her knees. Her baby bump is starting show but she wear's loose fitting clothes so no one can see it. She said at graduation we both have to tell we're pregnant. Stupidly I agreed. Bubbles is trying to get pregnant also. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with black shorts. I'm wearing a pink knee lenght dress with white heeled boots. Five minutes left before the last day of school is over. Brick and I are holding hands, Buttercup and Butch arm wreslte which ended up with Buttercup winning every matc even though Butch took all his energy while Bubbles and Boomer are staring at the clock." I can't believe I'm graduating tommorw." I said." I know. This year has been insane." Brick said. I put my earphones in my ear and began to listen to my favorite song Kibou no Kakera: Piece of Hope. I love this song. Brick tapped my shoulder. I removed my earphones and saw we only had one minute left. 15 seconds," 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1! Summer!" Everyone threw their papers and ran. We all waited til the school was almost empty and we took off through the doors. Bubbles was ahead of everyone, I was right behind her, then Boomer, Brick, Butch and BC." We're out of highschool!" I yelled." Whooo!" The rest of the us yelled. We flew across townsville smiling, laughing and soing tricks in the air. I went to the Professors house." You don't want me to come with you?" Brick asked still hovering over me." Nah. I want you to get everything ready for the party tomorrow." I said. He kissed my cheek and caught up with the others until I heard BC land behind me. I knocked on the door and waited. The white door opened and we saw the Professor." Alright girls go to the lab so I can tell you what to expect." He said. We hugged him and went down to the lab. We sat on these black chairs. Then wires hooked around our tummies.

" Alrighty. Blossom, Buttercup. Since you two are super human you guys are gonna only be pregnant for about 4-5 months. You aren't gonna have side effects like humans excpet one, Mood swings. That's about all." Then a big screen came in front of us. Then we saw embroys hilighted in pink or green. I looked closely at mine. There was two. I looked at Buttercup's and their were two embroy's." Congrats you two. You're having twins!" The professer said. Then there was a big bang and we saw Bubbles jumping up and down." Im pregnant!" She super screamed." Ok Bubbles sit beside Blossom and let's see if you also having twins." The Professor said happily. They hooked to her tummy and saw two eggs." All my girls are having twins." He said. I looked at the screen and started crying." Briana and Brandon." I said." Huh?" BC and Bubbs said." Briana and Brandon Jojo. The name of the twins." I said." How do you know their gender?" BC asked." Mother's know best." I said. Bubbles looked her tummy and said," Bentley and Brian." She said." Beaya and Believa" BC said." Seems like we don't get a say in their names." A fimilar voice said. I saw Brick, Butch and Boomer smiling by the big hole Bubbles made. I got up pulling the wires and ran to Brick and tackled him in a hug." We're having twins!" I said happily. I looked up at him and I started to cry." What's wrong? Oh, don't tell me you regret it?" He said worried. I stoop on my tip-toes and whispered," You worry too much." I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to fly. When we pulled away we were in the clouds. BC were beside us on Butch's back smiling.

Bubbles was on the other side and was holding Boomers hand crying. We flew like that over the town hearing cheers of the people below. We kept flying until we got to the ocean. We stood at the shore. Then I got an idea. I took my boots off and my dress revealing my black bra with pink and white boyshorts. BC looked at me and took off her dress revealing her black and green gown underneath. Bubbles was already taking her pants off revealing her light blue thong and bra. I took my hair out of my ponytail and let it flow to my feet. Buttercup took her's out of her mini ponytail and Bubbles took her pigtails out and we ran to the water jumping in slashing each other. Then I grabbed a hand full of water and threw at Butch." Hey!" He yelled." Do something about it!" I yelled swiming out further from shore." Brick come get me!" Bubbles yelled sticking out her tounge." Don't worry Blue. Im gonna get you!" He yelled taking off his shirt." Boomer you big baby! Come out here you wimp!" BC yelled swimming out far." You're gonna be the crybaby!" He yelled.

We swam, splashed and raced in the ocean until the sunset had finally arrived. I got out first. I sat on the sand." Hey, big sis." Butch said." Wassup." I said." You ready to go home?" He asked." Yeah." I said. The others were still playing." Hey guys Imma take Blossom home!" He yelled." OK!" They yelled back still having fun. I got up and grabbed my stuff. He followed me and we flew back to the house. When we got upstairs, I went in my room and took a hot shower and put on a black t-shirt with black shorts. I put my hair in a bun with a black hair tie and used a black hair pin to put my bangs to the side. I went downstairs and saw a shirtless Butch on the couch." Mind if I join you?" I asked." Nah. I don't care." He said. He was watching the football game. He didn't seem into it." Hey you wanna play 20 questions?" I asked. He turned off the TV and looked at me," Sure."

{Butch POV} [ **Bold= Butch **Underlined= Blossom]

Ok, if we were the last two people alive and we only had 24 hours left what would you do?

**I would have sex with you. If I was declaring that I was in love with you what would you do?**

I would kiss you. If I wasn't dating Brick would you date me?

**Yes, If Buttercup and me were'nt together. If you and were dating wouls you have sex with me?**

Yes, I would have sex would you. Don't tell Brick. (she winked) Do you think I'm sexy?

**Yes. I think you're very sexy. I won't. This is our brother and sister time. Would you have an affiar with me?**

Nah, I wouldn't do that to Buttercup.

**Ok. Can we play truth or dare?**

Sure, truth or dare?

**Dare.**

I dare you to jack off and say Buttercups name until you cum.

**Ok (Pulls out dick and moans out Buttercup's name until he released and puts back in.) Ok truth or dare**

Dare.

**Ok, I want you to have no top on this whole game.**

(Takes off top) Truth or Dare.

**Truth.**

Would you ever have sex with me now?

**No, I mean this is fun but we can't go that far. Truth or Dare.**

Dare.

**I dare you to masterbate in front of me.**

(Takes off shorts and starts to master bate) Truth or dare?

**Dare.**

I dare you to play with my tits with your tounge

**Ok.(He comes over and kissed Blossom's boobs and sucks on them for a while.) Truth or Dare**

Oh! Butch! Ok ok... Dare.

**Kiss me**

(She kissed him) Ok this has got to stop. 

**Yeah!**

I'm sorry I got lost in the moment.

**You know this is just a dream**

{Blossom's POV}

"Ahhhh!" I yelled." Blossom? What's wrong?" Brick asked. I looked around and saw that we were in my room." How?" I asked." Butch took you home and came back." He said." Now come back to sleep." He layed back down. I layed back down. WTF IS WRONG WITH MY LIFE!


	11. Best day of our lives

{HIM's POV}

That's it Blossom, dream about your own brother. Here's my plan. Confuse the girls badly and when they have those kids, I'll snatch them. Those kids will be raised evily. Hahah!

{Butch POV}

Holy shit!" Blossom what are you saying?" I said." I had this weird dream about us doing things." She said. She looked totally confused." It's my father again." I said." What?" She said." Him has this power to control your dreams. I don't know why he's doing this but we'll watch you three until we figure out what he's trying to do." I said. I dialed Brick's number." Hello." He awnsered." Brick, come home cause we need to talk." I said." Sorry have to help setting up the graduation. We'll talk after, ok?" He said." Sure, later." I said. I hung up. I looked at Blossom and saw she was wearing a pink dress that went to her lower thigh. She had on black heels. Her hair was curled. She had her graduation cap and gown on but, her gown was unzipped. Buttercup, Boomer and Bubbles left early. Blossom and I decied to leave late." I'm so sorry." She said. I looked at her face and saw her crying." Bloss, don't be." I said wiping her tears. She moved my hand." I knew I shoulda stayed away from this." She said. She sat on the couch and curled into a little ball." Bloss, listen. I love you, from the bottom of my heart. You're carrying my neices or nephews. I couldn't be more happy to be a dad and uncle. I hope and pray that we make through this. You know that I'm here for you." I said. She looked up at me. She looked at me, got up and outreached her hand." Come on, we'll be late." She said. I grabbed it and we raced out the house. I felt my tie hit me in the face." Stupid ass tie.

She turned around and sped ran backwards. She ripped the tie off," You look better without it. The green shirt and black dress pants and green and black sneakers. Makes you look like you." She said. She smiled and turned around and took off in the air. We flew all over town until we got to the school. She let go of my hand as I landed near Brick and Boomer and she flew to the back with her sisters. Wow, I have cool big sister.

{Boomer POV}

" Brick Jojo! Who graduated with all honors." The Ms. Keen said. Brick walked upstage and I was behind him. Butch was behind me." Boomer Jojo." She said. I walked up there and shook her hand and took my diploma. I sat down and here came Butch. He looked worried. 30 minutes later here is the moment." Blossom Untonium or as her legal name Blossom Jojo, who graduated with all honors." She said. She gave Blossom the mic," Yes, I'm Mrs. Brick Jojo, I have another announcement to make, I'm pregnant with twins!" She said happily. The crowd clapped and shouted." WHAT!" I heard the professor yell over the crowd. Brick, Butch and I looked back to see a passed out Professor. We have a lot explaining to do." Bubbles Untonium!" Ms. Keen said." Bubbles here! I'm engaged to Boomer Jojo and I'm also pregnant! With twins." The people gave the same reactions as they did with Blossom." Buttercup Utonium!" Buttercup floated on stage," Ok, Imma say this once! Im pregnant also! Live with it!" She flew off stage. Everyone just did that same as with the others. We stood up and grabbed our caps." Ladies and Gentlemen! Our graduating class of 2011!" Ms keen said. We threw our caps in the air.

Bubbles attacked me from behind by jumping on my back. "Boomer we're out of school!" She squealed. We kissed and I held her tightly. I know Bubbles will always love me.

{Brick POV}

Blossom grabbed my hand and we flew home. We were changing into our party clothes. I put on my black and red shirt with black jeans and Black Converse. Bloss had on a cute pink tank top, white skinnies and black flip-flops. We stared at each other. She ran to me and kissed me pushing me on the bed. I rolled over so I could be on top. We kissed. She was trying to take off my shirt. I pulled away," Wait..." She inturpted me with another kiss and we did just that until we heard a knock on the door." Blossom and Brick! You have something to tell me!" The professor yelled." We got drunk and got married!" I yelled. I heard him mumble that I don't even wanna repeat. We got up and came out to see our house was full. I pulled Blossom to the dance floor. We started grinding on each other to the song. We danced most of the night. She was kissing me every song that was slow. Her lips were like cotton candy. I know I'll have a happy future with Blossom in my arms.

{Butch POV}

Me and BC stared at Blossom and Brick having fun dancing. I pulled BC outside." BC, I've been seeing our siblings having the best night of our lives so I wanna give you another thing to remember", I got on one knee and brought out this black bow with a green ribbon and opened it to reveal a diamond ring with little emeralds around it." Will you marry me?" I asked. Buttercup was almost in tears." Yes!" She said. She slipped the ring on her finger and kissed me passionatly. This has also been the best day ever.


	12. Tyme 2 talk

{Brick's POV}

I'm totally exhasted. Being married and about to be a dad in a few days is tiring. Ugh even for a superhuman. I was just about to take a nap when I heard a scream well actually three screams of bloddy murder. Good thing the Professor made the mansion strong enough to withstand it. But what happens when those 6 little people scream. Oh shit! Butch jumped off the couch and ran through the house, I flipped off the couch and was right after him, Boomer was flying upstairs after me. I ran in Blossom's room and saw her curled up and crying." Blossom is it time?" I asked. She looked at me and she nodded yes. I picked her up and ran through the house. We mounvered through traffic as she screamed. I heard Butch flying and Boomer was floating. Both carring BC or Bubbs. We went to the professor's house. We floated to the girl's old room. We layed them on the bed and saw the Professor with wire's, needles and masks. I put on my mask while the others helped the professor hook the wires up. I floated to Blossom and held her hand. Boomer kinda sat beside Bubbles and held her hand. Butch held Buttercup's hand." Alrigh girls, On three I want you three to push." The professor. The girls held each other's hand with their free hands." 1, 2,3!" Professor said. Blossom's grip on my hand tightened. It didn't hurt. They did this 3 times and out came the first set." Ok, Blossom this one is a boy for you, Bubbles also a boy and Buttercup a girl." Two nurses came and took the babies to their crib and began to wash and check them. They weren't crying." Ok, girls we gonna do this again." He said.

They repeated this. Then Blossom stopped when she heard a small cry. The nurses got our babies." Blossom you had a girl, Bubbles another boy and Buttercup another girl. Congrats." The Professor looked like he wanted to cry. I looked out the window and tears rolled down my face. I wish my father was here to see this.

FLASHBACK

_ Mojo was running in the freezing rain and right before HIM's power reached the girls he jumped in front of them." Mojo what the hell are you thinking!" Him yelled." Mojo!" Bubbles cried." It's ok Bubbles, I did it for a reason. The Professor would be sad and miserable. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be living. I'm just returning the favor. Tell the boys after y'all defeat HIM, I love them and that they need to get away from here and this life of crime." Mojo said." Mojo!" Blossom yelled. He smiled,closed his eyes and took his last breath. Buttercup was even in tears. Something happened. Blossom glowed pink then I started to glow red. Bubbles and Boomer glowed light blue and dark blue while BC glowed light green while Butch glowed dark green. Blossom's bow broke, My cap flew off letting my hair flow in the wind getting wet from the rain. Bubbles hair ties broke the same time Boomer's hair went straight. BC's and Butch's hair went longer hair. We jumped from the tall building and landed beside our conterparts. Blossom's tear stained face showed nothing but hatered. Then we all took off and flew to HIM. I grabbed his claw arms and flipped him while Blossom kicked him, Bubbles punched him the face, Boomer kicked him in the chin, Butch punched him in the gut while Buttercup kicked him in the back. We got in a circle. We saw our energy go into power balls. We waited until every once of our anger was pointed to him. We struck him making him disappear and turn to ash. We landed and we went back to normal. I saw my cap and picked it up and put it back on my head." Well it's about time we go." I said." Yeah, you could have a better life outside of here." Blossom said. I nodded back. I smiled and she smiled back and I took off. My brother's right behind me. As I looked back and I swear Blossom's tears was the last thing I saw._

{Brick POV}

I looked back at Blossom holding our babies." Have you decied the names?" I asked." I wanted their first names, Briana and Brandon." She said." How about Briana Michelle Jojo and Brandon Antowon Jojo?" I asked. She smiled," I love that." She handed me Briana. I cuddled her in my arms. She opened her eyes and I saw Blossom's eyes. She had my nose. I looked at Brandon and he had my red eyes and Blossom's nose." Brick, I wish Mojo was here to see them." She started to cry." Yeah, but if it wasn't for him they wouldn't exsisted. Mojo is proud." I said. She nodded and layed her hear on my shoulder." I love you Brick." She said." I love you too."

{Butch's POV}

I held my little girls while Buttercup looked at us." Beaya Mikaya Jojo and Believa Natiyla Jojo." I said." I'm surprised you remebered the names." She said chuckling." I love you too, BC." I said. She giggled. We looked at Blossom and Brick and saw Blossom and him were sleeping with the sleeping babies in their arms." They've been through alot." BC said." Yeah, when we get home we need to talk." I said." Is it HIM again?" She asked. I nodded yes.

{Boomer POV}

" Bentely James Jojo and Brain Nick Jojo." Bubbles said." I hugged her as we held our twin boys." Bubbles, I wish Mojo was here." I said about to cry." I do to, but at least we know if it wasn't for him our kids wouldn't be here." She said." Yeah." I said. We looked at Bloss and Brick." Im proud of them." Bubbles said." I am to. They've been strong." I said." I love you Bubbs." I said." I love you too." She said closing her eyes and drifted into a sleep. I had this feeling that all of us will have to be a lot stronger.


	13. Worst ending on a perfect evening

{Blossom's POV}

I'm SO tired! It's been 3 months after the twins were born. 6 cries at 3:00 in the fucking morning! I'm so glad I can put my twins to bed after feeding them super formula. Professor made it so they'll grow at normal speed instead of being 10 months and look as old as me or Brick. They got their shots to stop them from using their powers like laser eyes and ice or fire breath,But they float up alot. Good thing I can too. One night the Professor decided to watch them. We warned him but he said go have fun. I got in Butch's Cadillac and rode to this club across town. We went in and my favorite son started to play, Aaliyah- More than a woman. I ran to the dance floor and began to dance. Then I was in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone had screamed and clapped as I danced around the floor. I took a girl's hand and spun her and grabbed a guy made them hold hands and made them dance so everyone would pay attention to them so I could get a drink and rest. I grabbed a diet coke. I sat beside Brick to see my siblings faces with their eyes wide and mouth's open." What?" I asked." They're shocked that the bookworm of the group dances like that." Brick whispered in my ear." Oh." I said.

Bubbles closed her mouth and blinked." OK, when did you start dancing?" She asked." When y'all were on your dates, I would get bored so I turned on music and started to dance. I would do it after y'all left." I said. I took a sip of my diet coke." So us leaving you alone made you get bored and just dance?" BC asked." Pretty much." I said. Butch got up and grabbed Buttercup and whispered in her ear. I didn't bother to actually listen." OK, ladies and gentlemen, BC and Butch!" The DJ yelled. Buttercup was wearing a tight green t-shirt with black shorts and green High-tops. She and Butch who was wearing a black shirt, green skinnies and black converse, ran to the stage.

{Buttercup's POV}

"OK! Thanks for coming out tonight!" Butch yelled." My awesome fiance, will be singing Blaque- As if with her two sisters!" I blushed when he said fiance. Blossom got up and she and Bubbles were my outfit. Blossom had pink fingerless gloves and Bubbles had on blue bracelet's. They ran to the stage.

BC-Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh

Yo, yo (ooh yeah)  
Let me explain this to you  
See I'm not gonna let you run me  
How we're gonna do it is...  
I'm gonna run you

Bloss-You, you've got a lot of nerve  
I guess you haven't heard  
I'm doin' fine out here on my own  
You, you think that you can come  
Around here for some fun  
But boy you've got a lot to learn

Bubbles-Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you've changed enough  
That you see the light  
Cause you just say what you say  
And want your way  
And it's that game that you play  
It's a little late

All-As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

BC-Come on (oh, oh) come on  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah  
(Oh, oh)

Bloss-You seem to think that I (I)  
Ain't got no sense of pride (Pride)  
Well boy you got a weird perception now (Yo)  
Of what it is to love (Love)  
And I am sure because (Because)  
You got the look of desperation

Bubbles-Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you will when you won't ever see the light  
And you just say what you say and want your way  
And it's that game that you play  
It's a little late

All- As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, catch my drift  
Baby as if

{Oh, oh, oh, oh...}  
You gotta go, you gotta go bye-bye  
{Oh, oh, oh, oh...}  
As if  
(Never gonna take you back, whoo!)

Bloss-I, I got places to go (Go)  
With people you don't know (You don't know 'em)  
We're gonna dance all nice and slow (Ha, ha, ha)

Bubbles-Don't shake your head from left to right  
Saying that you've changed and now you're on my side  
Cause you know you just want some lucky charm  
And it's that game that you play  
So I'm moving on

All-As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So be a dear, disappear  
Maybe I'm not being clear  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

All-(Oh, oh, oh, oh...)  
No, no, no  
As If  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if  
I'm ever gonna take you back  
As if  
It's ever gonna come to that  
So see you 'round, wave goodbye  
Be a bird pass me by  
As if  
I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let your love back in my life  
Not tonight, get a grip  
Baby as if

Blossom- I'm gonna let you break my heart again  
As if I'm gonna let you try and be my friend  
It's the end, take the hint  
Baby as if  
(He, he, he)

{Boomer's POV}

Butch was smiling while Brick and I had our mouths wide open." Ladies and Gentlemen! That's the Powerpuff girls!" The DJ yelled. Bubbles jumped off stage with Blossom staying on stage. Buttercup went to the guitar and played a simple tune. Blossom grabbed the bass guitar and played along while the crowd dances. Bubbles comes back with her hair in one ponytail instead of down. She grabs the mic and began to sing

_Falling in love was the best thing I ever did_

_Especially with you._

_You made me feel whole and I couldn't do nothing about it_

_My enemy but my secret best friend_

_We cried and fought but I found you._

_Don't you ever leave me cause I'll__

_Never forgive you_

_I gave you my heart and _

_you better keep it. If you ever_

_throw it back I'll never forgive you_

_You took my firsts..all of them_

_Don't leave unless I kick you out_

I smiled at them as they flew to us telling us the night was over.

{Brick POV}

Wow nothing can ruin this night. As we flew to our house I saw blue and red lights. We flew a super speed to our house to see our house surrounded by police. I hope Butch didn't do anything. The Professor was on the front step in tears. We landed beside him and Bloss sat beside him." Hey, what's wrong?" She asked." They're gone!" He cried loudly." All of them. The kids, I went to the bathroom. They were fast asleep and then I came back and they were gone." He cried harder. Blossom's hair went black and she stood up and screamed. Her scream made the ground shake. Then I saw Bubbles. She looked at the ground and her hair went red. She cried and punched Butch. Buttercup was too busy staring into space but she was in her mode. She looked at her hands and started to punch the wall. She made a dent. This mansion is in destruct-able. She was crying also. I went to Blossom and hugged her. She stopped screaming and then became weak and fell." They're gone." She cried softly. She held me. I looked at Boomer and he had Bubbles passed out in his arms. Butch was rubbing his sore arm and sitting on the ground with Buttercup laying on his lap still crying.I looked at the sky and heard an familiar evil laugh. HIM's laugh." I'm ma find you and I'm going to murder you." I heard Blossom mutter before she passed out." You took the words right out of my mouth." I said. Before I closed my eyes I felt one last tear on my shirt.


	14. Plan and Tattoo's

{Blossom's POV}

I layed on the couch, crying and holding Brick." I'm going to kill him." I said. Bubbles was staring out the window and BC is eating. They cried harder than me. I can't even eat. Brick sat me up and went to the kitchen. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes." We gotta get them back." Butch said. I looked at him sitting on the floor. I glanced over at Boomer floating and thinking. Brick came back with an apple. It smelled good." Eat." He said. I grabbed it and ate it and threw the core into the trash." Thanks." I said curling back into a ball. I didn't move an muscle until I heard his laugh in my head.

I have an idea." Why don't we go get them?" I said." How we don't even know where HIM is?" Brick asked." His base is around the volcanoe. If we can get in we can get them." Bubbles said. I looked up to see her bending over in front of me." Yeah but, how?" I asked." How about our suits the professor gave us?" BC asked." I guess that can work but we need a back up plan." Brick said." How about we get those extra's suits just in case the boys need to come after us?" I asked." Yeah, that can work." Bommer said." We just have one problem. Brick's hair won't be able to withstand the heat." Butch said" Yes it can." I said. I jumped over them and went to my room and went into my jewerly box and pulled out this red earring. It was one for Brick that I got him in New York. I took a gel that the Professor made and dipped the earring in it and pulled it out wiped it out and ran downstairs." Put this on Brick." I said. He put the earring in." Blow fire breath into my mouth." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy." Do it! It wont hurt me." I said." I opened up my mouth and he breathed fire breath. I sucked it in and pushed out towards him and then it just went over him and when it disappeared he looked the same.

"Told you." I said. Bubbles clapped." Hey so our tattoo's on our back make us fire proof?"BC asked. The boys looked shocked. I lifted up my shirt and turned around to show him my tattoo. It said Blossom and was surrounded with little pink flowers. Bubbles showed her's it was her name with little blue bubbles and Buttercup's had BC with green stars." When!" Butch said." We we're 16. Professor put a special potion in the ink so we were indestructable." Bubbles said. BC and Bubbles brought the gel and two earrings. One greeen and blue. They dipped it and put the earrings in the guy's ear." Now we're set." BC said. We took the boys upstairs to the end of the hallway. We got to this big black door.

Bubbles opened it and it showed our outfits. They were jumpsuits. Mine was pink with Blossom on the front with pink goggles and a pink laser gun. Bubbles was blue with her name on the front, a blue hand band and a bow and aarow. Buttercup's was light green, with her name on the front, green bracelt and chinese fan. We looked over to our left and saw a red,dark blue and dark green one. They went,grabbed them and went to change into them. I grabbed mine and closed the door. All of us got naked and put our jumpsuits on. I put my hair in a high ponytail and stuck my glasses in my hair and put my gun in my pocket. Then I looked down to see a case. I opened it to see three boots. I took the one's with a pink stripe. We put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked back at Bubbles and BC." We gotta go save our kids." I said.

{BC's POV}

We went downstairs. Bubbles hair is down with a blue head band and mine is in a chinese style ponytail and with my green bracelets. I had a chinese style fan. I wonder wat it does. We met the guys at the door. Butch had his hair spiked up. Brick had his hair in a low ponytail. Boomer's hair was in a low ponytail. Their outfits looked tight on their chest. They each have equaly large chest but not time for that now." BC it's time to crank her up." Bubbles said. I spun my bracelt and then I felt the power flow through me." It's time to whup some ass!" I yelled. The rest ran out the door and I ran behind them. Blossom and Brick flew off together. Boomer and Bubbles also did. Butch reached for my hand, I grabbed it and we floated to Mt. Kills.**(I didn't know any other name sorry). **

{Bubbles POV}  
It's time to get our children back, and make HIM suffer cause that stupid mother fucker is gonna pay!


	15. Destroyed

{Blossom's POV}

Flying to HIM's lair. I'm getting my children back even it kills me. Brick read my thoughts."No." He said." What do you mean NO?" I asked." I meant you are not dying!" He yelled." I want my children to be safe, with or without me! You don't tell me what to do! I'm so angry that YOUR father took OUR kids! SO HELL YES IMMA GET OUR KIDS EVEN IF I DONT MAKE IT OUT ALIVE!" I yelled. He looked at me and then let go of my hand and stopped in front of me and kissed me. When we parted he said," Listen, I will die for you and the kids. You three mean the world to me so please don't say or think that." He said. I gave him a peck on the lips letting him know that I meant yes.

We flew to the volcanoe. We landed at the hole." Alright guys, We will call y'all when we need you." I said." Ok, Blossom." Boomer said." I love you guys." I said." We love y'all too." They said. I smiled and turned towards the volcanoe. I looked at BC and Bubbs and we grabbed hands and jumped. We landed in the Lava, I let go and dived in. I put my glasses on. I saw his home. BC and Bubbles was right behind me. It's time we get our kids back.

{BC's POV}

Bubbs and I followed Blossom. She swam pretty fast. I was behind her and Bubbles was right beside my feet. We got to his liar. We walked through the portal. We saw HIM's living room. It was like a Vampire's house. It scared the shit out of me in a way. We walked down this scary and black hallway. Bubbs looked creeped out." Well,well,well...It seems our super hero mom's are here." HIM said. We looked around and we didn't see him." Where are you, you fucking bitch!" Bubbles yelled." Such langauge out of the sweet girl. If you want your children you'll have to find them. A door opened up behind Bubbles,it sucked her through and closed." Bubbles!" Blossom and I yelled. Then Blossom fell, through a trap door. She held onto the edge." Blossom!" I yelled." Look, BC you worry about finding your kids, me and Bubbles will find our's and you soon so just go!" She yelled. She let go and fell. I heard her screaming. I looked waiting for me to be sucked through something or fall. I didn't I looked ahead and saw this door open with a bright light. I walked towards it. I heard a cry of Believa. I ran through as I heard the door shut.

{Bubbles POV}

I landed in a room covered in Bubbles. I saw a figure with two objects in it's hand. I got up,walked through the Bubbles to it and saw pure horror. Brat was holding Bentely and Brain." Nice to see you Bubbles. Your kids amused me while waiting." Brat said." Give me my kids, NOW!" I said loudly." I'm sorry, I can't do that." She said. She put them in Bubbles. They cried for me." I'll get you guys!" I yelled. I looked at Brat. She took her bows of and turned them into spikes. She threw them at me. I dodged them with ease. She ran to me and was about to kick me. I was bracing for it and I was punched in the face. I flew back. I stopped myself and ran to her and was ready to punch her. She tried to kick me but I grabbed her leg and kicked her in the face. She flipped back and ran back. We puched and dodged each other. Until she took her bracelts of and pinned me against the wall. She jumped up and grabbed my boys." Well Bubbly, I win." Brat said. She had an energy ball near my kids who were screaming and crying. My anger was at full. I saw my hair turn red and then I saw something. My kids hair was also turning red. I got myself off the wall and charged at Brat. I knocked her down grabbing my twins. I put Bently on my back and Brain on my shoulder. I felt energy flow from them to me and I grabbed my bow and aarow and pointed at her heart. I felt it go to my bow and aarow and I let it go and it hit Brat straight in the heart. Blue electricty shocked her and she fell dead. I smiled and then I saw a door. I ran to it holding my boys tightly to me.

{Blossom's POV}

I landed in a field full of wild flowers. Then I saw a tree,with Beserk, Briana and Brandon. I got up and ran towards them. Then I was five meters and I hit something. I ran again and I hit it again. A forcefield." Wow that shows how weak you are." Beserk said. I kicked it,then again and over and over until I saw a crack. I punched it and it made a big hole. Then the force field turned black and I walked through. She got up and put my babies, which were sleeping, beside the tree. She looked at me and I saw tears flow from her eyes." Why!" She yelled." What are you talking about!" I yelled back.

" You have Brick!" She yelled running towards me. She kicked me, I flew back and hit the wall. I jumped out the way before she punched me. I grabbed her and twisted it. She flipped me over but failed at hurting me and I landed on my feel and I flipped her making her hit her head on the shield. She was up on her feet and kicked me hard. I bent over in pain as she cut my arm. I saw it bleed and then my suit covered my skin once again. I was kicked in the face and hit the sheild once again but I sat there as she went to my kids. She had a knife." I have to kill the love you two created, then he'll hate you." She said. I got up. I saw my kids open their eyes and see Beserk. They cried." Shut up!" She yelled they cried louder.

I felt my anger rush through my body. I cried. I saw my hair turn black. My kids looked at me and their hair turned black. Their eyes shot black lazers and they hit me and I felt my kids energy. I looked at Beserk. She was crazy to challenge me but, bad guys always do. She ran to me and stabbed me in the stomach. She pulled it out and I healed. I punched her and she hit the side of the tree. My kids floated into my arms. I put them on my back. I felt their hands and legs hold on to me. I grabbed the gun and shot Bersek in her head. I saw her glow red and fall to the ground. I looked and saw the shelid disappear. I saw an open door and walked to it. My kids clung closer as we walked through the door.

{Buttercup's POV}

I walked into the light and walked into a factory room. I ran through it. I heard Believa's cry again. I ran til I saw Brute. She looked at me with this new passion in her eyes. It wasn't evil. She looked at me and walked to me." Sup, Buttercup." She said." Sup, where are my kids?" I asked." I don't know. They're a pain in the ass and so bad." She said. She walked closer and kissed me." Too bad this has to end." She said after we parted. She kicked me. I flew back but I bounced back from off the wall and kicked ehr back. We fought. I was thrown against the wall. She kissed me again." Brute!" I yelled. I kicked her . I heard my kids giggle. They were playing. Beeya pushed Believa. They giggled and saw me. They flew to me and right before they were in my arms, Brute grabbed them." Nah BC see I can't let you go. Unlike the other two I actually like you. And the kids can go but you can't."Brute said.

I looked at Brute." Look, I'm engaged, I'm a mother. I can't leave Butch for you. I love him. What we did in that hotel was a mistake. We were both really drunk. I enjoyed it but I gotta move on." I said." But I can't." She said. She walked to the fire pit." Give me what I want BC or your kids will feel my hate." She said. I felt anger and fear. I felt my hair go up. My kids floated out of Brute's grip and flew to me. They sat on my shoulders and I grabbed my chinese fan,opened it and saw the spikes. I took all the energy from my kids and myself into that fan. I looked at Beeya and Believa and saw their hair was also spikey. We looked at Brute." Brute, I still love you. But only as a friend!" I yelled before I let the spikes hit her. They hit her in the head and chest. She glowed green and fell into the pit. Then I turned and saw the door and ran to it.

{Blossom POV}

I saw Buttercup come from the light and saw her with her two kids. I was in the hallway waiting. Bubbles also came out." We got them now let's get out of here. Then the house started to shake. The babies cried. We ran to the door. I held the twins close. I had to find a way to get them from getting killed from the Lava. Oh yeah. I pulled the glasses out my hair. I gave it to Briana. Brandon grabbed it too. I pressed a button on the glasses and it turned into a ball. Buttercup put her twins in. Bubbles also did and closed the door on the ball. We got it out the door and pushed it up through the Lava. We got to the surface and we grabbed it and flew up and then we got to the stop. The boys grabbed the ball and it broke. They caught the kids and ran. BC glowed green, Bubbles ,blue and Me,pink.

HIM rose from the Lava and then we took this time to attack. I hit him in the face, Bubbles hit his arm and BC his chest. Then we saw 4 little pink,red,light and dark green and blue streaks. Then 3 more. They attacked HIM also. We flew back and we got ready to hit him with our strongest. Our kids landed beside us. They sat down and were glowing also. Brick landed behind me, Boomer behind Bubbs and Butch behind BC." Sorry they wanted you guys." Brick whispered in my ear." It's fine now help us." I said. He started to glow red. He touched my shoulder and my kids touched my legs. I felt their powers flow. They gave me their energy. Bubbles hair flowed up. Buttercups did too. My hair started to float. We pointed our hands to HIM. I saw a pink,green and blue streak combine into one and hit HIM and went through his chest. He screamed and turned to ashes. We did it! I picked up Briana and Brandon and hugged Brick. He kissed me oh so softly. When we parted he looked at me with concern. He reached up and grabbed the something off my head. It was a letter." Dear Powerpuffs, You have destroyed my body but you didnt destroy my soul. You're strong but the only way is that your power get's a little stronger. But I will be back and I will destroy you. Signed by HIM." Brick read." We gotta get out of here." Bubbs said.

"Yeah and make our powers stronger." Butch said." But where will we go?" I asked." We'll find another home." Brick said." The Professor will have to build us another home." Boomer said. We nodded. I have to get out of here for the safety of my kids and husband but most importantly myself.


	16. Time with mi loved ones

{Brick's POV}

I looked at my three lovely people in my life. Blossom held Briana and Brandon tightly while she slept. We're on our bed,sitting up. I was fully awake. Then I heard a small whimper from Briana. Quickly I took her from Blossom without waking them up. Briana opened her eyes and got wide eyed with me. We stared at each other. She took her pacifier out her mouth and said words that I thought I would never hear out of a four month old," Dada!" Those words woke up Bloss." Briana, say that again." Bloss said." Dada." Briana said once more." We need to give them that formula. Now." Bloss said handing me Brandon. She went into the other room and quickly with a pink and red bottle. She handed me the pink one while she grabbed Brandon." I don't know how to feed her." I said. She laid Brandon on his back. She put my arms and hands rite. She showed me how to hold the bottle.

"Just watch her until she don't want no more." She said. She picked up Brandon and fed him. These little people can drink. She showed me how to burp her. I patted her on the back until I heard three little burps. Brandon had burped also. I stopped and sat Briana on my lap. She giggled and played with my huge fingers." Briana say Dada." Bloss said." Dada!" She said." Dammit!" She said." What's wrong with that?" I asked." She's older than her twin, I hope not. Well I just think her brain is faster than Brandon's" Bloss said. Brandon was put on the bed and he sneezed and I saw the pillow turn to Ice. Briana smiled and melted the Ice with her Fire breath.

" Isn't that cool?" Bloss said sitting on the bed to play with Brandon." Yeah, Briana has my power and Brandon has yours." I said. Brandon looked at me and reached his arms to let me know that he wanted me. Briana rolled of me. Brandon starred at me. Red on red." This boy is going to be a heartbreaker." Bloss said." Our daughter is going to be almost as beautiful her mother." I said." No, Just as beautiful." Bloss said.I leaned to her and kissed her forehead and said," No almost, nobody is as beautiful as you. Or Briana" I said. She blushed.

" By the way, when do you wanna have our wedding?" I asked." I don't know. It has to be before we move." Bloss said. She sat beside of me as Briana crawled to her." Our twins must be the smart ones." I said." They are. We're the bookworms of our family. Bubbs and Boomer's kids must be the sweet and kind ones. Butch and BC's must be the tough ones. It's like us. We're your counterparts and we are different but the same. You are snips, snails and a puppy dog tail. I'm sugar, spice and everything nice." Bloss said.

"But, I love you." I said. She blushed and kissed my cheek." I love you too." She said." Do you really want another wedding?" I asked." Yes and No. Bubbles is arranging it so it's going to be hopeless romantic and I want our kids to enjoy it." She said." Besides, I love you, Why do we even need it. I fell in love with you when you left when your father died." I looked at her. She was rocking Briana to sleep." I was always in love with you. When I kissed you and destroyed you, when our lips touched I felt something. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that you would kill me." I was shocked. She's always loved me." Same here." I said." I never realized it until the kiss. I felt it too. I wanted to tell you but that glare and your powers made me afraid that you would murder me." She chuckled." I could still do that if you break my heart." She said." I know. I'll let you." I said." Why?" She asked looking at me confused." Cause it would kill me to hurt you. Somebody or I will kill myself." I said. I looked at Brandon looking at me. He was crying." Don't worry Brandon. I won't leave you. Now go to sleep squirt." I said. He closed his eyes and I rocked back and forth with him in my arms. Blossom smiled." I wouldn't leave you three for the world. Not even the Universe." I said. She quickly grabbed Brandon and flew out the room.

Five seconds later she came back and closed the door,locking it. She pounced on top of me. She crashed her soft lips into mine. I kissed her back. Her top and mine were already off. I slid off her skirt as she took my pants off. I rolled over so I was on top. I pulled her pink thong and my boxers of. I pushed hard into her." Brick, oh my god baby! You feel so good." She said. She moaned and cried out my name." Brick, I love you. Fuck me!" She yelled. Good thing the room is sound proof. I went faster. I saw her beautiful face. She looked at peace. She looked at me and smiled and then I saw her arch her body as she orgasmed." Ha, ha, ha" She breathed. I kept going until I climaxed inside her and I pulled out and fell beside her breathing hard." I love you Brick." She said." I love you too, Pinky." I said as we drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	17. A secret 2 tell

{Blossom's POV}

Briana was having a bad morning. She cried and cried when Brick went to go have an interview with the Baltimore Ravens. Boomer and Bubbles left to go find a place to move and BC had an interview as well. It seems like everyone is moving on but me. Butch and Boomer are also playing for the Baltimore Ravens while Bubbles is becoming a wedding planner and BC is going to be a singer. I'll just be the house wife." Come on Briana, daddy will be back." I said bouncing her. She cried louder." Can I try?" Butch said. I handed Briana and she started to calm down. Then when they stared into each others eyes I could tell those to have an instant bond." Thanks." I said." No prob, but why are you still here?" He asked." What talent do I have?" I asked.

" Bloss, you can really dance, you can sing and you're really smart." Butch said. He sat down beside me and turned the TV on." Auditions for the worlds new star dance! Starts tomorrow at 6 a.m.! If You really can dance you will be the worlds top dancer! This Is Princess Morbucks signing out. COME AND DANCE!" She said. Butch chuckled as he rocked a sleeping Briana." You're really good with kids." I said." Nah, well I've always wanted a kid of mine own but i ended with two. And one beautiful neice and two awesome nephews and two sisters and a wonderful woman in my life.

Butch is an awesome brother." Butch when everyone gets home we're all going to talk, and I'm going to try out tomorrow." I said." Sure why?" He asked putting Bri in her play pen." I've been noticing somethings that go on that everyone needs to let go." I said." Like?" He asked sitting down." Secret crushes, secret kisses and just to talk." I said." Secret kisses." He asked." Like this one." I said before I planted one on him. I've been wanting to this sense the dream so I could get my feelings out the way. He kissed back until I heard a car stop in front of the house. We pulled back. I acted like I was sleep. I was blushing,hard.

"Blossom!" Butch yelled. I opened my eyes to see Briana gone." Where's Briana!" I yelled. I ran up stairs and went into the nursery. All of them are gone!" Don't worry. Brick, BC, Bubbs and Boomer got them. They're interviews are going to be across state and since I already went I'm staying home." He said. "Oh OK." I said. I relaxed." So about earlier." He started. I ran downstairs,grabbed my coat and was about to fly out the door." Where do you think you're going?" He said loudly." Away from here!" I yelled. He pulled me back making our lips collide. When he parted he whispered in my ear," Meet me upstairs, I really need to talk to you." He said.

{No ones POV}

He let go of Blossom and went upstairs and went in her room. She finally let herself fall. She felt tears fall. She cried for about a minute." Oh my god, I'm falling for my husbands brother." She whispered. She looked at her wedding band and thought." If I have an affair with him just for today maybe my feelings will go away. Then I can live my life!" She squealed quietly. She brought herself off the floor and floated upstairs. She looked at the door,she slowly reached for it and opened it. No turning back. She walked in and closed the door and looked at Butch and closed the door.


	18. An affair for 3

{Butch's POV}

I saw Blossom walk through the door,she looked worried." Ok what is it?" She asked. I sat down on the soft bed. She sat down beside me. She stared into my eyes with those pink eyes. Green on Pink. Weird but it's cool. I couldnt control it. I jumped on top of her and kissed her neck and chest and went to her lips. She kissed me back hungrily. When I went down her body I heard her moan," Butch,that feels so good." I stopped kissing her and jumped back." I can't Blossom." She looked at me and held her head down in shame." What's the point of holding back when you know this is the only way?" She asked. She pulled me back on top. We kissed once again. When we pulled away again she whispered," I want you now." I nodded and we countined.

{BC's POV}

Sitting beside Boomer was hard enough. Ugh! I looked at him and I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks." Hey, BC are you ok?" Boomer asked. His voice made my heart pound." Y-Yes. I'm good." I said a little too quickly. Brick and Bubbles left for their interviews. Me and Boomer were going tomorrow." So what ya wanna do?" Boomer asked." How about twenty questions. (**Sound fimliar!)**

**Bold= Boomer**

_Itallic= BC_

_"Ok, have you ever liked a girl before Bubbles?"_

_**"One or two. Have you ever had second thoughts about Butch?"**_

_"Yes, I have. Have you ever had a weird dream that involves me?"_

**"Yea, Have you ever had one about me?**_**"**_

_"Yes, Do you wanna tell me what it was about?"_

_**" Fine, we were kissing and making love. Can you tell me yours? " He blushed**_

_"Sure, Same thing. Hey do you have feelings for me?" She blushed_

_**" To tell you the truth yes, Do you have feelings for me?"**_

_"Yes, Will you kiss me?"_

_**"Yes."**_

He leaned in to kiss me. I met him and we kissed. He layed me on my back and kissed on my neck. It felt so good. I loved it." Boomer." I whispered." I love you BC." He whispered." I love you too." I whispered back before I founf his lips on mine once more." BC are you sure?" He asked like a total gentelmen." Yes. You can keep going" I awnsered quietly then all I felt was his soft, sweet lips on mine.

{Brick's POV}

Bubbles was talking to me about her and Boomer's wedding. She kept going on and on." So have you and Blossom thought about your wedding?" She asked. She turned towards me. The limo was going to be riding for about another hour." She wanted a simple one where she would enjoy it once again." I awnsered. I looked down and saw those lucious boobs. I trailed up to those little pink lips. Her's was just a tad smaller than Blossom's, so were her boobs." Oh." She awnsered." Brick, I've been meaning to tell you something." She said." What is it?" I asked." Close your eyes." She ordered. I did as she said. Then 5 quiet seconds later I felt her lips on mine. As she was pulling away, I pulled her back to kiss me once more. We kept kissing. She felt up my shirt as I rubbed her back. We pulled away." Brick, let's go a little further." She whispered. I layed her on her back and we countined kissing.


	19. What happened?

{Blossom POV}

I woke up in nothing but my bra and underwear. I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist. Butch, oh my god. I sighed quietly but that's impossible cause Butch woke up." Don't ruin the moment, and we just felt on each other. You cried before we got any further. Unless you're ready." He said. I just turned and faced him." I'm not ready." I said not meeting his lovely forest green eyes." Look at me." He ordered. I used all my energy to make our eyes meet." Are you ready?" He asked once more." Y-yes." I whispered. He unwrapped his arms and got up. He ran out the door and came back with a condom." BC and me don't need two more bad ass kids." He chuckled. BC...OH MY GOD, BC is going to kill me! Then I felt tears flow down my face." Pinky, don't start." He said." I can't." I said hiding my face in my hands and threw the cover over me." Is it BC?" He asked. I nodded." She has feelings for Boomer. Not as much as Bubbles and she loves me way more. Bubbles loves Brick. I don't get bored listening to your thoughts. I know how you feel." He said. I removed my hands from my face. I threw the covers off me to let him see me once more.

He walked back to the bed staring me in my eyes. I got on my knees and waited til he got right in my face I pulled his boxers off and saw his hard dick. I rolled the condom on. He was ripping my bra off then I felt my panties ripped off. He layed me on my back and spread my legs. He looked into my eyes as he eased into me." Oh Butch." I moaned. I covered my mouth." Sweetheart, keep talking it makes me want to fuck you more." He said. I uncovered my mouth. He went in and out slowly and softly." Butch, you feel so good inside me." I moaned. He went a little faster. He made me get on my hands and knees then he entered me once again but with so much force. It hurt me in a good way. The more I moaned the faster and harder he got." Bloss, I'm going to come!" He yelled. " Me too!" I yelled.

Then we released at the same time." Butch get out of me." I said trying to breathe. He pulled out and took the condom out while I fell and rolled over. He threw it in the trash and right before it got to the trash he destroyed it. I just layed there." That was amazing." He said. I just nodded. He kissed me once and I was picked up. He and I went in my bathroom and took a nice shower. He kept kissing me while I ran my fingers through his spiky hair. After the shower we went to the living room. We put in a funny movie, had popcorn and Mountain Dew. We cuddled. I wasn't really watching the movie I was more focused on what would happen if Brick found out. I'm in for alot of bullshit.

{Boomer's POV}

BC has some soft lips. And her body is beautiful. She pulled away making me feel like begging for more of her." Boomer, what about Bubbles or Butch?" She asked." To tell the truth, Butch has a huge crush on Bloss and Bubbs has a major crush on Brick." I said." What!" I yelled." BC, Bloss and Brick feel the same way but are afraid. I already talked to Butch about this. He said he just wanted to love Bloss in a sisterly way but it got a little too much. Brick, Butch and I decieded if we want this to go away we need to confess." I said. She took off my shirt and I took off hers. She ran her hands through my hair. I grabbed her jeans and took them off her body. I saw her green thong and bra. Her bra showed off her huge breast.

"You can touch them." She whispered. I took the bra off and rubbed,pulled and licked her breast. She felt up and down my pack. Then she ripped off my jeans and boxers. She stroked my hard cock." Boomer I need you now." She whispered. I layed her down and looked to see 6 little sleeping kids." We can't do it in here." I whispered." Carry me to Brick's room. We'll clean up afterwards." She said. I quickly made our way next door in that penthouse and I quietly closed the door."Wait." I said. I reached into the drawer and got a condom. I put it on. "Ok, now we can." I said. We tried once more. I layed her down. Then I eased slowly into her. She kissed me as I enter her." Boomer be gentle." She said quietly." Don't worry, I'm not Butch." I said.

As I fucked her she looked weak, helpless, just so unlike BC." Boomer." She whispered." Hmmm..." I answered."Do you think Butch is fucking Blossom right now?" She whispered." To tell you the truth yes." I answered." Boomer." She whispered." Yea." I answered her." I'm going to cum." She said. I stopped and kissed her softly. She held on tightly as we both released. I layed her down." Boomer, you're really gentle." She said. I took myself out of her and destroyed the condom." I don't like to hurt a lady." I said sitting beside her. She layed her head on my shoulder." I love you." I said." I love you too." She said as she fell asleep.

{Bubbles POV}

Omg! I kissed Blossom's husband! She's going to kill me but he's so fucking sexy!" Brick, what about Bloss?" I asked." Butch and her are fucking. Butch and her have a huge crush on each other. Boomer has a huge crush on Buttercup." He said. He was kissing on my neck." Does Buttercup like him?" I asked." Yeah, now ssssh, let me enjoy this moment with you." He whispered. He rubbed my breast." Brick can I get on top?" I asked. He looked at me with this passion in his eyes. He took my shirt off and quickly took off my bra. I took off my skirt and panties. He already was naked and had a condom in his hand. He sat facing the front. He rolled the condom on his hard cock. I got on him in the position then I felt him go inside me. I layed my head on his shoulder. I went up and down." Brick, you're so big." I whispered in his ear. He just sighed.

I did that until I started to get tired. Brick held on to me and layed me down and began to fuck me hard. Boomer was never rough like this and I like it. Then I felt my walls closing." Brick, I'm going to cum." I whispered." I can tell and I am too." He said. Then he pulled out and I saw his cum fill the condom and felt my cum on the seat. Then we quickly got dressed." Nobody knows." He whispered." I wasn't planning on telling." I said. I washed up my cum with a towel that was already back there. Then we stopped. Brick got out." Bye Bubbles I'll see you at 7." He said and closed the door and I put down the window." See ya! " I said happily as the limo pulled off.


	20. The truth speaks

{Blossom's POV}

I woke up alone on the couch. I smelled something like bacon,eggs and toast. I got up. I looked in a mirror and saw my hair was a mess. I put it in a messy bun and went to the kitchen to see a plate with the food and a note. I picked it up and read,**Bloss, went to go meet everyone at the airport. You were still asleep so, we all need to talk about what went down yesterday. If Brick leaves you and BC leaves me I'll always be there for you, I still love you." -Butch :D**

I ate the food and went upstairs after I put it in the sink. I went in my room and took a shower. I put on my black and pink ripped skinnies,black boots, pink sweater and a pink beanie. My hair was down. I put my dance clothes in a bag,grabbed my phone and purse,car keys and left out the door. I got in my black Mustang. I drove out the driveway. I went down the highway and saw the News Crew go to the auditions. I followed them until I saw the parking lot. I parked in the back cause it was packed. I got out,locked it, flew to the desk and got my number. Number 126. This would take a while.

_* 2 hours later*_

"Number 125, you're up next." The woman said. I ran to the bathroom and changed into my pink converse sneakers,black shorts and pink tank-top. I took my beanie off and wore my hair in two pig-tails like Bubbles used to have hers. I came out and the girl before me smiled as she walked out." I made it!" She squealed. She was a skinny pale girl. She was big breast and she had short brown hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and she was tall. About 5'11. Taller than me. Damn!" What's your name Pinky?" She asked me." Blossom Untonium." I said quietly. I wasn't nervous about her she just made me feel tiny." Hey aren't you one of those Powerpuff girls?" She asked." Yea." I said waiting for the woman to call my number." So you're the bookworm of the group? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked." Same reason everyone else is." I answered." I've never seen a bookworm make it. Say, if you make it we're enemies. If you don't I could care less but laugh in your face. Let the best dancer win." She said holding her hand out. I shook it. Then I felt my rubber bands being popped by the same girl. I grabbed my ponytail holder and put it in a high ponytail.

"Number 126, your turn." She said." Hey Pinky, break a leg seriously." She said. I smiled and said," Not until I break yours Bitch." I walked in and closed the door. Then I saw three judges." Hello what's your name." One of them said. I saw a black one, Mexican one and a white one. The black one was a female. She had light brown hair that went to her shoulder and hazel eyes. The Mexican one was also female. She had light brown hair in a high pony-tail." Blossom Jojo." I said studying the white man. He looked pale with short black spiky hair like Butch's and dark green eyes. " OK Blossom we want you to dance to RichGirl- Get ya swagger right." He said. His voice mean and stern.

The music started and I jumped into a smooth pose and started to dance. I did all these moves that I didn't even know I could do. When the song ended I stood up straight. I looked at the name tags, Mel was the guy and Miya and Mitisa was the females. Mitisa's hazel eyes were wide." Blossom that was awesome. You are defiantly one of our top 10." She said." I think you could've been better. But still I say you will be in our top ten." Mel said." That was better than our last performance, surely you will make it so it's also a yes. See you next week for our big performance. You will have to make up a dance and it must be different." Miya said. I smiled brightly." Thank you." I said and I ran out. I changed into my clothes got in my car and took off to the house to see Butch's truck parked in the driveway.

I ran in the house to see Butch, Brick, Boomer, BC and Bubbs staring at the TV with wide eyes." This surprised a bunch of people that the bookworm of PPG is a dancer. She's in the top five dancers out of the ten. She's number 2 next to Tinya who is number one. This is Princess Morebucks signing off." What!" They all yelled. Brick looked up to see me at the door. He floated to me and kissed me on the lips." Hey baby." He said." Hey, so how did your interview go?" I asked." Perfect I got full quarterback and I won't have to worry about enjuries. I'm made of pure steel nothing can hurt me." He said proudly. I punched him in the stomach. He bent over." I can hurt you." I said." You're like a fucking diamond." He said. I chuckled.  
" Pretty as one too." I said. I kissed his forehead. I looked at Butch and Bubbles who had looks of jealousy. I knew Bubbles had a small crush on Brick but she's serious." OK family!" Butch said." We all need to talk." He turned the TV off and guided them to the den upstairs. We passed the nursery and checked on the kids. They were sleep. The Professor was going to take them while we go looking for a nice area to have a home in Baltimore. I sat with Brick on the love-seat. I was in between his legs. He held my waist. BC was looking at Bubbles and Boomer with disgust. Brick was also looking at them, Butch was looking a Brick with hatred and I looked at them with my jealous look.

{Butch's POV}

I looked at Blossom in Brick's arms while he held a jealously gaze at Bubbles while she was holding Boomer's hand. BC also looked at them with jealousy. Bubbles looked at Blossom and Brick while Boomer stared at us." OK, look I know we have secrets. We've all done things we're not proud of. So it's time to spill." I said." I'll go first." Boomer said. He walked to the middle of the room." BC." He said. She got up." Me and BC had an affair. I looked at BC she looked sad, regretful and happy." BC is that true?" Bubbles asked." Yes, so how about you Bubbles she said not meeting no ones gaze but Boomer's. She looked at Brick." I had sex with Brick in the back of a limo." She said. She leaned against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the floor." Bloss?" Bubbles asked. She looked down and looked at me." It was with Butch." She said. She slid off the seat and landed on the hard floor.

Everyone was quiet. Then I heard sobbing. I looked at Blossom and saw tears running down her eyes. I floated over to her and hugged her. Then I heard BC fall on the couch and began to cry. Boomer rubbed her back and Bubbles began. Brick left us and hugged her. We held our secret lovers until they stopped crying.

{Brick's POV}

I held Blossom after she stopped crying. We went to our room and cuddled. She looked at me. She jumps back." I can't do it!" She yelled." Can't do what?" I asked." You weren't supposed to forgive me! You were supposed to leave me! You can't forgive me! I'm your fucking wife! WIFE NOT FIANCE! I can't live with the pain I caused myself and you! What is wrong with me!" She yelled. She fell to the ground almost hitting the ground before I caught her. She jumped from my grip and ran to the other side of the room. I chased her. I stopped so she would run into my arms. I stopped her with my strength." Bloss!" I yelled." What!" She yelled. I saw her eyes black from anger and tears flowing down her cheeks. I kissed her. She froze and didn't kiss back. I deepened it until I felt her lips move in sync with mine. I love Bloss more than anything. I'm not losing her.

" Brick." She moaned." I'm so sorry." She wailed into my chest. I looked down at her sobbing into my shirt. I flew to the bed and layed her down. I took off her shoes and pants. I took off mine also. I took off my shirt. She took her shirt off and we were down to our under garments. I went to the balconey and opened the door wide open. She never took her beanie off. I had my cap on the all the time so I didn't have any problem. I went back to the bed and layed beside her and cradled her my arms." Bloss, I'm never letting you go. I've also hurt you. But one thing, if it wasn't for you I would've never turned good. You wanna know how?" I asked. She nodded." When we flew off and I saw your tear rolled down your cheek and I never wanted to leave. I wanted to tell you I would come back for you. I wish I did but I'm sorta glad I didn't cause I wouldn't have this awesome life with our family." I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly." You know, I wished that flew after you. I went into a depression for a few days. Buttercup or Bubbles didn't talk for awhile either. We were always quiet. Silent. I dated Mitch to get over you but nothing worked and I ended up getting hurt. I've had a few secrets with Berserk. I kissed her trying to get over my sadness. Berserk and I had this weird connection. I've never felt like that before. But nothing to compare with the love I have for you, Brick Jojo. I'm glad I fell in love with you and went to Vegas and got married. I'm glad we had Briana and Brandon together. I just want to be happy with you." She said. I kissed her forehead and pulled the covers over us. She peacefully slept in my arms." I love you Blossom Jojo." I whispered.

" I love you too, Brick Jojo." Was the last words I heard before I drifted into a sleep.


	21. It's time to get ready to go

{Blossom POV}

As I walked unto the stage I looked at the people smiling and waiting fro me to dance. It's been weeks since I got in. It's been rough but I managed to get in the top two. The girl's name was Tinya Perkiwitz. I hate her. She's been trying to get rid of me but I've done what I could do and I still stayed. She had performed to Christina Milan- Dip it low. I got in the middle of the stage. It was going to be all over the world. I had a pink tank top, with black leggings and ballet flats. My hair was in a ponytail with a head band. I had small hoops on and had black braclets all over my wrists. I held my head down as the lights dimmed down. I heard the audience go silent." 5,4,3,2." I heard the producer say." Welcome back! It's the final moment. Blossom will be dancing one of the hardest dances known to man. She has to dance to Usher's- OMG. So let's watch." Princess said.

I waited til the lights came one. I heard the song start. I looked up and went to the side and did a split. I lifted myself up and turned on my hand and when it was oh oh oh. I jumped up I did big jumps. I popped and dropped it low. I ran around in a circle. I bent over and shook my but and did a somersault. I jumped up and did a back flip. I kept dancing until I felt myself falling. I was so close to falling then I decied to do a flip. I did a cartwheel and a 3 spinner flip. I grabbed my hair and flipped it around so I could hide my face and then I bent my knees and went back til I was in a arch and flipped over once more. I was at the end. I did a few pops and turns and then I jumped did a front flip and landed in a split.

Then the audience had an huge applause. It was so loud. My kids were even laughing. I bowed and looked at the judges who gave me perfect tens. I went back stage and waited.

_{5 HOURS LATER}_

"Hey folks! Welcome back! It's time you see who the winner is!" Princess yelled. The audience cheered." I'm going to open the envelope." She said. She opened the paper envelope." The winner with over 500,000 votes, Blossom!" She said. My heart rushed as I felt my feet leave the ground. Brick swung me around. I was the winner. I screamed happily." Congrats Blossom!" BC said." Thanks you guys." I yelled. They all hugged me. Brick kissed me and hugged me tightly.

My kids tugged at my hair. I picked them up and threw them in the air to see Tinya grabbing them. I saw her run off to the exit. Butch went after her. I went to block the exit. Bubbles went with me. BC and Brick went to help block her. Then I saw a black aura. It's HIM! I waited as I saw the door open and I kicked her in the jaw. The twins flew back and into Butch and Brick's arms.

" HIM, I know it's you!" I yelled." I fiured that after you kicked me. I'll come back you better hurry up and go!" He yelled and then disappeared." Guys! We need to hurry up and get out of here." Bubbles said." Not until we're all married." BC said." Yeah so Bubbles hurry up." I said." I will give me a week." She said." Good cause while you and Blossom plan. We'll watch the twins and find a place to move the house." BC said." Yeah." I said. I looked at the spot HIM once layed and then I smiled." Let's go ahead and start planning. This is going to be a long week." I said.


	22. It's a new start of our lives

{Bubbles POV}

It's been a long week. I've been planning weddings with the help of Blossom and we've been packing our stuff to move. We want to live in texas near the beach. We have the Professor building a house out there. I've opened my wedding business and started hiring. Blossom has her own dance studio already. Brick, Boomer and Butch start football practice a week after we get married." Blossom, do you want strawberries or blueberries?" I asked." Maybe both, Buttercup wanted a chocolate cake. 5 layer. And virgin margeritas." She said." But the wedding is tomrrow. We've invited the people of Townsville, the mayor and his wife. Ms. Belluam and her husband. Our families and friends. We have the wedding set in the park and everything is set we just need the cake done." I said quickly. How about strawberries and blueberries around the tops of the cake and then we put mint on it. It will be our special cake. It's already huge." She said." Good idea." We went to the store and bought all the strawberries and blueberries would could carry in three shopping carts. Blossom and I rode them down the street. I had one, Bloss had the other two. We had so much fun. We watched as my crew decorated the cake. We called Buttercup and told her to get 100 dollars worth of mint. Which was about 670 mint leaves. We had our cake completed and we put it in a class case that had the right tempature. We went and checked our dresses. We are getting married at the same time. I wore a strapples white dress with a pink strap around my waist. Bubbles was one shoulder with blue designs on it. Buttercup's was thin strapped with green ribbons on it.

We got our kids dresses and suits also. Briana's was a short pink dress with a pink flower in her now back lenght hair with pink shoes to match. Brandon had hair to his shoulders and we got him a red cap just like his dads. His suit was back with a red shirt and white flower with black shoes. Bentely and Brian had matching suits with a blue shirt and a white flower and black shoes. Beeva and Believa are wearing green sundresses with green flip-flops. Beeva's hair was in pigtails and Believa's hair was in twist that go into a ponytail.

We get home to find our house completely empty. When the boys said they would get it done. They would get it done. All we had was a few clothes, a mattress and some food left. We ordered chinese and sat down on the floor." So we'll all be Jojo's in less than twenty-four hours." BC said." Well two of us will." I said." Shut up." Blossom said.

{Buttercup's POV}  
After placing the kids to sleep, Bubbles went ahead to sleep. I saw Blossom fly on the roof. I followed her." Bloss?" I asked." Yea." She awnsered laying back on the roof. I laid beside her." How did you react when you found out you were married?" I asked. I looked at the stars." Scared. Terrified, I thought we were going to get a divorce. I loved him but I hated the fact that we might mess up what we have." She said. She looked at the stars." I feel scared." I said." BC, if Butch loves you he will be beside you the whole way." She said. I rolled over so I could lay my head on her chest like I did when I was going through a bad break-up." Bloss, whatever I decied don't leave me behind. I don't know what I would do without my big sister." She said. She yawned." I wouldn't dream of it." She said. She hugged me. We got up and flew into the house. I closed the door and layed beside the twins." Goodnight." Blossom whispered. Then I drifted off into a sleep.

{Blossom POV}

" Bloss! Get your ass up and get in your fucking dress!" Bubbles yelled in my ear. I was doing my nails." Let me dry my damn nails. Ms. Boomer Jojo!" I yelled. I froze my fingers and used my lazer eyes to melt it and my nails were perfectly dry. They were a light baby pink. I went into the closet and changed into my dress. I woke up the twins and dressed them me up. I put my pink lip-gloss on and put my hair in a bun. I picked up the twins and walked downstairs. I saw Bubbles wearing hers with her hair down and curly. BC had her's in a small ponytail. I slipped on my pink heels. Bubbles made me since the boys are taller.

We walked outside to see our limo waiting for us. The Professor was sitting in the car with his wife. We pulled off towards the park and saw a little area for just the brides. We looked left and right and zoomed in with our kids. We saw our boys in the next room with a tint glass. Brick looked at me. Then he turned around. I took my cell phone out my bra and texted him, Can u c me? I sent and waited. He just got the message, he looked around then texted back, Ummm. nah but where are u? We already tied da knot why do we have to again?

I texted, I want you to pick your jaw off the floor, the wedding is about 2 start get your asses out there! He looked at it and laughed, Ok, I feel like I'm being stalked. Haha...See ya. Love you. I chuckled, Lol but go before we chop y'all. No more txts and Ily2. I love you a lil bit more tho :-D.

He looked and laughed and put his phone on silent and walked out a door on his side. I put mine on silent and waited until I heard the wedding march. The servant handed me pink roses, Bubbles blue lillies and Buttercup loves ferns so ferns for her. Briana, Brandon, Bentely, Brian, Beeya and Believa went first after their grandparents. Then Bubbles went, I was next and Buttercup was behind me. We got side by side, Bubbles at my left and Buttercup at my right. We looked at our boys who looked at us with surprised and happy looks. We walked towards them. We looked at our friends, neighbors and family. I smiled at them and then I looked to see Brick holding his hand out." Here we go." I whispered." Again?" He said and we chuckled as the cermony started

_{Vows}_

{Bubbles POV}

" Boomer you made me feel like a diamond. Unbreakable and beautiful. I never would've imagined me and you staring eye to eye on our wedding day. You brought me an unforgetable treasure, Love. Your hugs make me feel safe and our kisses stop time. When I'm with you I feel like the world is the happiest place and nothing can ruin it. I love you, always have and always will." I said. Boomer smiled at me and began his.

{Boomer's POV}

I looked in her aqua blue eyes and sighed," Bubbles Marie Untonium, I love you. Your smile, style, heart, eyes, your gorgoeus body and you attitude. Your sweet, kind but will be tough when needed. You are the apple of my eye. Until we leave this earth I will never stop loving you." She had tears," Oh shut up, Boomer Micheal Jojo." She said. I wiped her tears. She smiled brightly as we listened to Buttercup and Butch's vows.

{BC's POV}

" I'm not the romantic type but this is serious. Butch James Jojo, I love you so very much. No words or actions can show enough how much I love you. You gave me life when I thought I would die alone. You make me laugh and angry. It's like you know me so well. We could go to hell and I would still you. You made my heart pound and still do. I love you." I said. I felt the blush creep on my cheeks.

{Butch POV}

"Ok, I'd admit you beat me. I'm not good at this either. I love you Buttercup Jana Untonium. I loved you since we first layed eyes on each other. The only thing that helped me go good is believing you will love me back. I kept looking but no other could reach you. I love you and always will." I said. She punched me lightly in the shoulder.

{Blossom's POV}

" Brick Anthony Jojo, The thing people didn't realize about you was your heart. When we fought I felt sparks. You made me challenge myself. When we kissed y'all I felt love not haterd. I loved you since. I want to say. Happy Anniversy honey. I love you." I said. He smiled and began.

{Brick's POV}

I've never been attached to someone so much like you. You make my life full of surprises. You're smart, beautiful and talented. You make me think. You're unforgetable. I'm glad you feel the same way I feel. I love you Blossom Athena Jojo." I said. She had tears flowing.

_{I do's Bloss's POV}_

" RowdyRuff Boys do you take the Powerpuff girls as your wives?" The Preacher asked." We do." They said at the same time." Powerpuff girls do you take the RowdyRuff boys as your husbands?" He asked." We do." We said." By the power infested in me and God I now pronounce y'all husbands and wives. You may kiss your bride." He said." Happy anniversy Bloss." He whsipered." Ditto." I said. We kissed passionatly.

After that we danced our asses off. I had a good time too. I danced with Brick the whole time. Briana and Brandon had fell asleep. We were having such a good time that we didn't notice the time. It was almost time for our flight. The girls and I changed into matching outfits. A t-shirt, a mini skirt, flip-flops and a jacket. The boys wore, black shirts, skinny jeans and flip-flops as well.

We hoped in the limo. Briana was in Brick's hand and Brandon was in mine. As we pulled away Brick kissed me again." Bloss, I love you." He said." I love you too." I said." You know for the bad guy in this love story I got a happy ending." He said." You deserve it." I said. I leaned and put my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. This isn't the ending of our fairytale. It's just the begginning.


End file.
